Oseltamivir inhibits the liberation of an influenza virus from the infected cell surface by inhibiting neuraminidase (NA) which is an enzyme, and it is known to restrain infection and increase to other cells and is a useful compound.
As a method of preparing oseltamivir, it is known those using as a starting material quinic acid or shikimic acid which is a cyclic hydroxyacid found in a cinchona (Patent Literature 1). However, these acids are naturally occurring compounds and their supply is limited, and are unsuitable to obtain oseltamivir in large quantities. In addition, there are problems in production to use an azide reagent or an azide intermediate which is toxic and explosive.
In producing oseltamivir, in view of using the azide reagent which is toxic and explosive, it is disclosed a method which does not use the azide reagent (Patent Literature 2).
However, in producing oseltamivir, it is desired to provide a process for producing oseltamivir safely and stably in large quantities with use of an extremely abundant compound as a starting material and without use of an azide reagent or an azide intermediate which is toxic and explosive.
Prior Art Documents
Patent Literature
Patent Literature 1: JP2000-517306A
Patent Literature 2: JP2001-031631A